unnaturaltvfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The chronology of Unnatural is divided into four major parts: Pre-Series timeline, series timline, Post-series timeline, and alternate timeline. *Pre-series timeline, chronology of events prior to Sam returning to hunting.These events are depicted in flashbacks or referenced later. *Series timeline, chronology of events after Sam returns to hunting. depicted during the shows 7 seasons. :*September 22 2010 to May 5 2011 - Season 1 :*May 5 2011 to October 31 2011 - Season 2 :*October 31 2011 to May 15 2012 - Season 3 :*May 19 2012 to April 30 2013 - Season 4 :*September 17 2013 to May 30 2014 - Season 5 :*May 30 2015 to June 4, 2016 - Season 6 :*June 4, 2016 to tbc - Season 7 *Post-Series timeline. Events set after the series final, 5 years later during 2022. 'Season 1 (2010-2011)' Pilot Locations in this episode Lawrence, Kansas Palo Alto, California Jericho, California *'SEPTEMBER 22', 23, 24, 25, 26 and 27, 2010 The Woman In White Locations in this episode Lawrence, Kansas Palo Alto, California Jericho, California *'OCTOBER 4, 5 and 6, 2010' Dead Man Walking Locations in this episode TBC *'OCTOBER 9, 10, 11 AND 12, 2010 ' Hook Man Locations in this episode TBC *'OCTOBER 13, 14, 15 and 16, 2010' NOTES: *Although this episode aired third, it was filmed fourth. Despite the writers feeling it was best to air third, timeline wise its still set after Dead Man Walking, until TPTB confirm otherwise. Bloody Mary Locations in this episode TBC *'OCTOBER 17, 18, 19 and 20, 2010' The Halloween Party Locations in this episode TBC *'OCTOBER 31, NOVEMBER 1 2010' House of the Rising Kelly Locations in this episode TBC *'NOVEMBER 3, 4 AND 5, 2010' Shape Shifter Locations in this episode TBC *'NOVEMBER 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14, 2010 ' NOTES: *Michael mentions not seeing much of Sam since after Halloween, when the pair have breakfast at the begining of the episode, and Michael mentions Sam's aplication for a potenial new job being on November 15th, placing the events of this episode starting on November 9. Home Locations in this episode TBC *'NOVEMBER 20, 21 and 22, 2010' The Wendigo Locations in this episode Grand Junction, Colorado Blackwater Ridge, Colorado Lost Creek Wilderness Area, Colorado *'NOVEMBER 25, 26 and 27, 2010' Bloodlines Locations in this episode TBC *'NOVEMBER 27, 28, 29, 30, DECEMBER 1 2010' Mutant X Locations in this episode TBC *'January 27 2011 - January 29 2011' NOTES: *James confirms he hasn't spoken to Katherine since after thanksgiving, and the show gives an accurate onscreen confirmation of time when a newspaper Sam has has January 28th 2011 on it. Family Ties Locations in this episode TBC *'February 13 2011 - February 15 2011' The Cult Locations in this episode TBC *'February 17 2011 - February 19 2011' NOTES: *Sam has separated from James and Danielle for 2 days now. Homecoming Locations in this episode TBC *'February 23 2011 - February 24 2011' Outlaws Locations in this episode TBC *'March 10 2011 - March 12 2011' Bounty Locations in this episode TBC *'March 13 2011 - March 15 2011' 'The Demon Who Came In From The Cold...' 'Locations in this episode''' ''TBC *'March 17 2011 - March 20 2011' ' ' 'Darla' 'Locations in this episode''' ''TBC *'April 2 2011 - April 5 2011' ' ' 'Sins of the Father' 'Locations in this episode''' ''TBC *'April 21 2011 - April 24 2011' NOTES: *Its been 2 weeks since Dean has talked to Katherine, and its mentioned at the begining of this episode. ' ' 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' 'Locations in this episode''' ''TBC *'April 25 2011 - April 27 2011' ' ' 'Assassins 101' 'Locations in this episode''' ''TBC *'April 29 - May 1 2011 ' ' ' 'The Devil's Rising, Part 1' 'Locations in this episode''' ''TBC *'May 2 2011 - May 3 2011' ' ' 'The Devil's Rising, Part 2' 'Locations in this episode''' ''TBC *'May 3 2011 - May 5 2011'